


Slaughtered

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bombing, Bombs, Child Philip, Domestic Fluff, Explosions, Explosives, First Meetings, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Kidnapping, Mob Boss Thomas, Omega Alexander, Poison, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander realises that everything has a price.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	Slaughtered

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I have a question:
> 
> Is it realize or realise?

Did nothing ever go right?

They saved Philip.

They saved him.

But they might have lost Thomas in the process.

There was a bomb.

King and his entire gang were willing to die just to kill Thomas.

And they might have won.

The second Thomas heard about the bomb.

He handed Philip to Peggy and told her to run unless she wanted to have Philip’s blood on her hands.

Thomas managed to get out in time but he was still too close to the blast.

Thankfully, he wasn’t burnt out bad, but the internal damage was terrible.

Broken ribs, ankles, wrist, fingers, almost every bone in his body.

His lungs were punctured and his heart had given out several times.

Alexander hadn’t left his bedside.

He hadn’t let Philip out of his arms either.

Alexander swears to god, he will never ever let his son out of his arms again.

He cradles Philip as close as possible, not willing to let go.

The heart monitor was steady and they were saying he had a solid chance of making it now since they repaired his lungs and straightened out the broken bones.

No one was coming in, out of respect.

Alexander wants to cry but finds that he can’t anymore.

They argued before Thomas had left.

They didn’t even say bye.

Alexander didn’t even say, ‘I love you.’

And now he would give everything he could to just say bye if this was Thomas’s last moments.

The omega distinctly remembers their first meeting.

It had been at the town Gala.

***

Alexander was leaning sitting in a chair next to the window in the hallway alone.

These parties could get rather suffocating and he needed a break.

The rain was pitter-pattering away and created a soothing rhythm.

And it would have stayed that way until a voice cuts through his thoughts.

“The rain is soothing, no?” A deep voice says.

“Very much so. Great to clean up a murder,” Alexander joked.

“Not if your murder weapon is an icicle,” the man contradicts.

Alexander turns around, almost about to ask what was wrong with the man when his heart catches in his throat.

Standing besides him, or more like towering over him, was the one man Alexander’s father hated the most.

Thomas Jefferson.

A charming southern gentleman, known for sleeping around and being part of some less than legal activities.

But no one, not even George, had enough proof to put him behind bars.

“I suppose an icicle would work,” Alexander said slowly.

The alpha smiles. “You suppose?”

“Pardon me, I’ve never killed someone with an icicle,” Alexander retorts.

But Thomas’s grin simply grows.

“Oh, but you have killed someone, haven’t you?” The alpha purrs.

Alexander simply smiles. “Can you not say the same?”

“Hm, my source was right. You are a feisty one. It’d be a shame to kill you but things need to be done,” Thomas says, slowly cornering Alexander into a wall.

The omega laughs. “Why, Thomas, that’s cute. But you should have checked your drink for poison.”

And that causes the alpha to pause.

“Deadly Nightshade, 20 berries worth. You’ll be feeling the effects within the next 2 minutes,” Alexander says sweetly.

Thomas smirks. “I see the cure in your back pocket.”

“Well, then, good luck getting it,” Alexander says mockingly.

He turns to leave only to be surprised when Thomas grabs him.

He spins him around and presses the omega against the wall, lips hovering over his collar.

Alexander feels himself freeze because one bite and he belonged to this man.

“I have a deal,” Thomas whispers, breath hot against the onega’s porcelain skin.

“I’m listening,” Alexander says.

“Join me, darling. I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time,” Thomas says softly, sounding surprisingly sincere.

Before Alexander can even try to fathom what’s been asked of him, he responds.

“Ok.”

Thomas chuckles.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

***

Alexander felt the first tear drop before several followed after that memory.

He wished he could get Thomas back just for one second, if he doesn’t make it, just to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
